Speak Now:  A collection of Finchel song fics
by Thingsthatmatter
Summary: My first Fanfiction. I could really use a beta reader. A collection of one-shots based on songs and now possibly things posted on texts from last night. Most are country songs, actually they probably all will be. Just a warning
1. Speak now

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee just this plot.

**Speak Now**

**I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,  
but you are not the kind of boy,  
who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**

The tiny brunette pushed through the double doors of the small white church. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but there was no way in the world Rachel Berry was going to just sit

back and watch as the love of her life married a girl he didn't love. She sat down at the end of the very back pew and waited for her queue.

**I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you,**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The Preacher's voice boomed throughout the tiny church. Finn looked around trying to send ESP signals to everyone in the room to get them to stop the

wedding. He knew he was a horrible person for being miserable on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but he just didn't love the women standing in front of him. The Preacher

was about to continue when a loud gasp echoed through the church. Finn looked around to find the source of the much-appreciated disturbance. He finally found it when his eyes fixed upon the

tiny figure that he had fallen in love with so long ago. His lips curled up into the lop-sided smile that he knew melted her heart, when he heard her in true Rachel Berry fashion begin belting out the

words to a sung he has heard once or twice before.

Rachel

**I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**

**So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"**

**And you say,**

Without thinking Finn kissed his bride-to-be on the check and made his way back down the aisle to the back of the church. He ignored the shrieks of both protest and encouragement as he

responded with the next lines of the song.

Finn

**"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak now,'" **

He reached his true love as the last words he sung escaped his lips. He reached out, grabbed her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Rachel Berry. I never stopped." Were the only words he managed before giving into temptation and kissing her passionately on the lips.


	2. Then

**And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then**

"I can't believe how little this place has changed." Rachel sighed as she walked through the doors of William McKinley High School.

"Yeah I know. Its kind of relaxing to know some things just don't change." Finn agreed.

"We should go see if Mr. Shu is here right now!" The tiny brunette said trying to pull her much taller boyfriend toward the choir room.

"Hold on babe. Do you think maybe we could go to the auditorium first?"

"Fine." She huffed turning the corner and heading in a new direction.

"Ladies first." Finn whispered into her ear as he held the door open allowing her to pass through. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it starring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Set up on the stage was a red and white-checkered picnic blanket, pillows, and virgin cosmos.

"Finn what is this." She breathed.  
"I wanted to recreate out first kiss." He said looking down sheepishly

Rachel giggled at her boyfriend's embarrassment and took hold of his hand dragging him towards the stage. They sat down on the blanket and Finn immediately started babbling nervously to himself. Finally he turned to look at Rachel.

"But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to explain it, but it touched me...here" He chocked out clearly his nerves were getting the best of him. Putting his hand on his heart but mistakenly putting it on his right side of his chest. Her eyes went wide when she realized he too remembered this conversation word for word.

"You're heart is on this side of your chest" She corrected placing her small hand on top of his larger one and moving it over to the left side of his chest. Slowly he turned his hand so their palms were together and their fingers slowly interlaced. Rachel gasped when she felt a small, cool object in between their clasped hands.

"Finn what's in your hand?" She asked her voice shaky from being so caught up in the moment.

"Oh you mean this?" He asked holding up a gorgeous diamond ring trying his best to sound casual. He watched as tears filled the eyes of the women he loved before getting down on one knee.

"Rach, I love you so much. Will_"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed not letting him finish. He stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

"Never breaking her gaze into his eyes she spoke "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I most defiantly want to." He breathed bending down and kissing her passionately.

**And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
and I thought I loved you then**


	3. Little Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or this song. Just this plot**

**Song credits:**

**Speak Now- Taylor Swift**

**Then & Little Moments- Brad Paisley  
**

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

"Hey babe!" Finn called walking into Rachel's house, not even bothering to knock. He knew she had just gotten home from her junior year at Julliard and was beyond excited to be spending the entire summer with her. The tiny brunette rushed down the stairs and attacked her boyfriend in a bear hug.

"I missed you profusely." She whispered into his skin. "Two months is to long to go without seeing you."

"I know babe, but finally its summer and we have three months together before you go back to Julliard and I go back to my crummy school. Then we graduate, find an apartment to share, and get you started on your Broadway career."

"I can't wait" she smiled.

"I have something to show you." Finn grabbed her hand and led her out to the driveway. She gasped at the brand new red pick-up sitting in her driveway. Finally they wouldn't have to drive around in his old hunk of junk.

"My mom and Burt got it for me as an early birthday present, since I will be back at school for my birthday."

"Can I drive it?" Rachel asked her eyes wide and full of sudden excitement. She had only ever driven her small hybrid and a sudden desire to drive the car, nearly twice her height, came over her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rach?" Finn asked looking down at his tiny girlfriend. To be honest he wasn't really sure if she could see over the dashboard.

"Please." She said simply, glancing up at him with eyes wide and lower lip out.

"Fine." He huffed leading her to the car and opening the driver side door for her.

Eagerly Rachel buckled her seatbelt and put the car in reverse. Slowly, she backed down the driveway. Finn, unable to resist keeping his hands off of her, put his hand on her knee and slowly moved his hand up her leg. Distracted, Rachel stopped looking in the rearview mirror for five seconds. A soft thud was heard behind the couple.

"Shit," she breathed her hands flying to cover her open mouth

"Rachel Berry did you just curse." Finn asked trying to hold back his laughter. "I can honestly say I didn't think I would ever see the day."

"Finn! Be serious what if I dented your new car. I shouldn't have even asked you to drive this thing. Ugh I am so stupid some times." She grumbled tears filling her eyes.

"Babe calm down, it can't be that bad. It was a small thud, I doubt there is even a dent."

"Can you please just be a normal human being and be mad at me. You have the right to be"

Doing his best to put on an annoyed face, he glared down at her. "Rachel! How could you be so idioti-" Was all he could get out before he burst out laughing. "Who am I kidding I can't be mad at you. It's just a car after all."

"I love you" She muttered embarrassed over how badly she overreacted, and the fact he had heard her use such fowl language.

**Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

*** Five months later ***

Finn groaned and pulled his pillow over his head when he heard the loud knocking at the door. Two minutes later, he finally was able to drag himself out of bed. "Finn Hudson, if you do not answer this door right this instant, I will call Quinn and have her send Puck down here to bust this door-" He cut his ranting girlfriend off by swinging the door open, grabbing her tiny body, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Finn! What are you doing? Put me down now." Rachel screeched pounding her fists against his back.

"Not until I get you into my bedroom." He smirked

"You sound so much like Puck right now it's acerbating. Can you please let me put your cake in the oven first? It is your birthday after all and unless you don't want cake you better let me go now."

Almost instantly, Finn set Rachel down, raced out of her room and to her car to get the cake pan. Making her way to the kitchen, Rachel set the oven to 400 degrees. When Finn got back into the apartment, practically threw the cake in the oven and waited impatiently as Rachel set the timer.

"Finally!" Finn yelled picking Rachel bridal style and took her to the bedroom.

They were in the middle of a heavy make out session, when the sprinklers and fire alarms in his apartment began going off.

"Oh my god! We forgot about the cake." Rachel screeched running towards the kitchen. "The cake is ruined. I ruined everything, your birthday, your apartment, and everything else." Rachel crumbled to the floor letting the tears over flow in her eyes. Trying to hold back his laughter, Finn sat on the floor next to her pulling her close.

"Rach, calm down you didn't ruin anything. Stuff dries, we can buy a cake, and you look totally hot soaking wet." Finn chuckled kissing her slowly.

"I love you." Rachel breathed into his neck.

**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**


	4. Mary's Song Oh my my my

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

She smiled at the memory of them kissing on the stair well junior year, laughed with Kurt over when she put on the cat suit, and cried happy tears with Quinn as she recalled the day they became best friends.

"You look fabulous If I do say so myself Ms. Diva." Kurt cried, spinning her chair around so she was facing the mirror. She gasped, touching her face to make sure it was really her. Her long, brunette hair was put up in an elegant up do with a few stray curls framing her face. The make up Kurt had put on her accentuated her best features and brought out her warm brown eyes.

"You look amazing." Quinn sighed tearfully "I can't believe you and Finn are actually getting married. I mean I knew it would happen it just seems so unreal now and I am so happy for you."

"She's right baby Barbra." Mercedes said sitting down next to Quinn. "It has always been you Finn would end up with."

"I remember when he realized he was in love with you. It was before I even told him about Beth. I regret keeping my hold on him through her, I kept you two apart when I shouldn't have." Quinn stated regretfully

"Its ok Q. I shouldn't have been all over him anyway. It was highly inappropriate of me." Rachel walked over and rubbed Quinn's back letting her know they had both done wrong.

"I just love all this heart to heart reminiscing" Kurt clapped his hands together. "Rachel, I can still remember Glee girl sleepovers we had junior and senior year at your house."

"Oh I remember those!" Tina piped up "Every time Rachel left the room her dads would talk to us about how Finn and Rachel were gonna get married some day. Then they would make us swear we wouldn't tell you about the conversation."

"Finn's mom was the exact same way." Kurt whined. "Every time the two of you went on a date she would talk and talk and talk about how she couldn't wait until he popped the question. It broke her heart when you two broke up and he almost married that Rebecca slut."

"Girl, It was amazing how you stopped that wedding by the way." Mercedes laughed, before glancing up at the clock. "We have to get you in your dress! Only ten minutes until you become Rachel Hudson.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

Finn stood nervously at the altar waiting for the moment Rachel walked through the doors. He watched, almost bored, as the bridesmaids, groomsmen and flower girl made their way down the aisle. However, when the wedding march started and everyone in the church stood to watch his gorgeous bride to be gracefully make her way down the aisle, his eyes lit up, his lips turned into his signature lopsided grin, and his breath hitched. He couldn't get over how amazing she looked in the dress; it fit her perfectly and matched her personality to a tee. Looking into her eyes, he could already see the tears starting to form. As soon as she reached the altar and kissed both her fathers on the cheek, the priest began.

"Do you, Finn Hudson, take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The elderly Rabbi asked.

"I do" Finn grinned.

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

"I do "

"Do you, Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Rabbi asked a tearful Rachel.

"I do" she smiled

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect him, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

"I do"

"The couple has elected to say their own vows." The rabbi announced to the church then motioned for Finn to start. Taking in a deep breath, Finn began "Rach, I love you, I always have. Ever since I first heard you sing I have been hooked on you. You help me push myself to achieve what I want and the entire time I have known you, you have only changed me for the better. I am just so freaking in love with you my brain can't comprehend it." He finished, earning a laugh from the crowd, as he slipped the ring on her slender finger.

"Finn, where do I start?" Rachel began, doing her best to hold back tears. "I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I love you, and if I had never met you I would still probably be the same selfish diva, who only cared about becoming a star, that I was before. You changed me and I can't thank you enough or even come up with sufficient words to describe my love for you." With her last words she finally let the tears fall and with shaky hand placed the ring on his finger.

"You may now…" The rabbi started looking down at the couple and holding back a chuckle, "continue kissing the bride." He told the already lip locked newly weds.


	5. She's Got it All

Song credits:

Mary's song (Oh my my my) - Taylor Swift

She's got it all - Kenny Chesney

Ok so i know that this plot doesn't go with the song very well what i was originally going to write went a bit better, but once i started writing this kind of just happened. If you have any song ideas just comment and I may use it. I am probably gonna post 2 or 3 more today because i have no school.

**She's got every quality  
From A all the way to Z  
It's easy to see she's the perfect girl  
She's got every single thing  
That makes up my wildest dreams  
Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holdin me cause  
**

Finn sat front and center, watching his gorgeous wife sing her heart out as Elphaba. It was the last show of his run in Wicked and he had promised to be there like he always was for opening night and the last show. He loved flipping through the playbill just to find her name, Rachel Hudson. Something in him wouldn't get over the fact that even after all his screw ups when it came to Rachel she was still in love with him.

When the show was over, he joined the crowd in giving Rachel and standing ovation. As soon as the clapping start, Finn bolted from his seat and ran as quickly as he could to her dressing room. Rachel had already left the door open, and Finn almost fell over when he tried to knock on the air.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her.

"I took another test today." Rachel responded, the look on her face told him it was not a good result.

"Rach, its ok we can just try again I mean we are only 25. I am pretty sure we still have time."

"Oh no. There was no way in heck I am trying again for at least two years."

"What, why? Rach I thought you really wanted to start having kids now."

"I know I want kids now, but there is no way I am trying again right after 9 months of morning sickness, hormones and swollen ankles." Rachel smirked turning on her heal and walking into the bathroom. Finn stood there really confused about what had just happened. Suddenly, something in his head clicked and he ran into the bathroom.

"Your pregnant." Finn's grin grew wider as he said it. He picked Rachel up and spun her around when she nodded. "So this is like really, truly happening."

"Yes Finn you are gonna be a daddy." Rachel smiled kissing him deeply.

Three weeks later, Finn and Rachel were watching the tiny, marble shaped object in the sonogram. Finn's chest filled with pride when he thought about how Rachel was letting him live out his biggest dream and more than anything that she had everything he could give her and he trusted her with that.

**She got it all  
My heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all**


	6. Stealing Cinderella

Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks

**I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**

With shaking hands Finn rung the doorbell of Rachel's old house. Her dad, Leroy, opened the door.

"Sorry Finn, but Rachel is out with Quinn and Tina tonight. I can tell her you swung by though." Leroy told him.

"Actually sir, I am here to talk to you and Hiriam." Finn said and Leroy nodded, knowing what conversation was about to take place.

"Here you stay here in the living room and I will go and get Hiriam, so we can sit and have a talk." Leroy led Finn to the living room and left him there. Looking up Finn realized, he was surrounded by pictures of Rachel. Everywhere he looked he saw a picture of an even tinier Rachel. There were pictures of her dancing on her dads' feet, singing, riding a bike, and even playing with Barbie dolls

**She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella**

**I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be  
**

Hiriam and Leroy walked in the room to see Finn looking closely at each picture.

"She really is something isn't she?" Leroy laughed

"She isn't just something, she's everything sirs." Finn told them honestly **(AN: Ahhh cheesy line. I love them don't you?)**

"You really love her don't you?" Leroy asked, Hiriam had elected to keep quiet and allow Leroy to do all the talking.

"More than anything."

"Then I am just gonna take a wild guess here and assume you are here to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Yea, I am"

Leroy stood up, walked over the fireplace and grabbed a picture of a tutu clad Rachel off the mantel. "I knew this was coming and I knew I would react this way. Finn don't get me wrong, I know you are going to marry Rachel whether I approve or not, don't worry I approve," He laughed as Finn's panicked face turned to one of relief. "You just have to understand how hard it is for me to let my little girl go."

Finn nodded, he knew that was coming, he could tell by the way Leroy had left him in the living room with all the pictures for so long.

"Sir, I love your daughter so much and I promise I will never do anything to hurt her." Finn looked up from the spot he had been staring at on the floor.

"Then what are you waiting for? I am sure Quinn and Kurt came up with an extravagant plan for you, so put it into action." Hiriam finally spoke up.

**Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella**

**He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too  
**

"Hi dad, daddy! I'm home. I had a splendid time with Quinn and Tina." Rachel squealed excitedly coming into the living room and hugging both of her fathers. "Finn what are you doing here?" She asked perplexed.

'Oh, me right. Why was I here again." He tried to think of a reasonable excuse. "I, um was just grabbing a jacket I left here a while ago." He lied leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "I gotta go though I will see you tomorrow."

**Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella**

Finn looked over his shoulder as he walked out the door and smiled at the scene behind him. He could see why Leroy had been a bit stubborn on giving up his little girl. She was his everything and Finn was the one taking it all away from him.


	7. What a Beautiful Day

*** Disclaimer * I don't own Glee or the songs I use as inspiration**

**Song Credits **

What A Beautiful Day**- **Cagle Chris

Longed chapter yet! It took me forever to write, because i had a HUGE case of writer's block. Well anywho read and review

**Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Avenue**

He hadn't seen her since a week after she crashed the wedding. She has said something about waiting before they got together. Something about how he had just called off his wedding and that she felt he should wait the appropriate amount of time before committing himself to her. He knew he was ready to be with her but he also knew he would never get her if he didn't grant her this time apart.

Two months, it had been two whole freaking months since he had even heard from her. He was starting to lose hope that he would ever even see her again.

"Come on Finn, you can't just sit here moping until she comes back." Kurt sighed sitting on the couch next to Finn, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh but I can if I chose to and this is what I chose to do. I chose to sit here and think about her." Finn answered looking annoyed that his stepbrother felt the need to visit him all the time.

"Well how about we go and get your mind off of it. We can go shopping!" Kurt clapped his hands together. "We can go to 5th avenue! Oh don't give me that look Hudson, you have a gay stepbrother, live in New York City and somehow you didn't expect to be forced to go shopping. Get off your lazy ass and let's go!"

Finn groaned but did as he was told, he didn't really see a point in arguing with Kurt anymore since he always lost. He stalked around 5th, groaning as Kurt forced him to carry more and more bags. He had just been led into an extremely crowded Saks. As he was rounding one a corner he ran smack into a petite brunette. He fell to the ground, gathers all the dresses she had dropped, and hands them to her without even looking up.

"Finn?" The girl breathes shocked.

He finally looked up and met the eyes of the girl in front of him. "Rach?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, that would be me."

"It's, um, great to see you."

"Yeah, you too. Look I have really been meaning to call you. I swear I have." Rachel told him biting her bottom lip and looking guilty.

"It's okay Rach. How about we go out to eat tomorrow night. Ya know just to catch up and stuff."

"I would enjoy that immensely Finn. I guess I will see you tomorrow then. I could meet you at your place at say 6. Do you still live where you did before?"

"Yeah, I do and 6 is perfect see you then Rach." Finn waved to her as she flashed him her 100-watt smile before walking away.

**Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat **

**And talked all afternoon**

He passed the area of his living room, wondering if she would even bother to show up at all. He glanced at his watch, 6:02, she was supposed to be here two minutes ago. Finn chuckled to himself when he realized how ridiculous he was being, she was two minutes not two hours late, and it was New York after all. Upon hearing a knock at the door, he stopped and rushed to open the door. His breathe left him when he saw her standing there. Rachel's hair was curled the same way it had always been, she was wearing a pink sundress that cut off seven inches above the knee, and her make up brought out her brown eyes.

"Hey Rach." He managed causing her to giggle.

"Hi Finn. So I am guessing you like what you see?" She teased

"Yeah, I really do."

"Well thank you, you look quite nice yourself."

"We should go I'm starving." Finn stated grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs. When they reached the street he hailed a taxi and opened to door for her, as she climbed in. They sat in a comfortable silence the duration of the ride. When they pulled up to the small café they planned to eat at, they were immediately mobbed by the paparazzi. Rachel slammed the taxi door closed as quickly as she had opened it. "I hate these people! How did they even know where I would be?" she screeched, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean really they ruined are entire date.

"It's ok Rach. How about we just grab some take out Chinese and eat it back at my place." Finn suggested

"That sounds perfect."

"Then let's do it"

After waiting what seemed like forever, they had finally gotten their dinner and were sitting on the couch of Finn's apartment digging in.

"So Rachel how've you been." Finn asked breaking the silence between them.

"I've been pretty good. I suppose." She told him without even looking up

'You suppose? Why are you unsure?"

"I guess I felt like I finally had something to look forward to, but that something still wasn't quite there."

"I know the feeling."

"It's my fault you feel like that. I waited to long to call you. I crashed your wedding, and then told you I wasn't ready. I mean what sane person does that." She sighed focusing on her hands.

"Well, Miss Rachel Berry, I am not quite sure I would ever classify you as a sane person. But to be honest, I am glad it took this long for us to get together. I don't think I was ready until know."

"Are you ready now? Because I think I finally am."

"Well that's a plus, so am I." Finn grinned down at her. Their eyes met and they both leaned in for a long a-waited kiss.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. When the night came to a close both were reluctant to say goodnight, but made plans for the next weekend.

**Caught a movie on day fourteen**

"Please watch it with me! Pretty please." Rachel pleaded attempting to get Finn to watch Funny Girl with her.

"Rach, you're killing me, I got my fill of that movie in high school." Finn shook his head. He knew he was going to give in soon anyway, but he felt like making her work for it.

"Please for me. You can pick next time I swear!"

"Fine I suppose we could watch it. If we must."

"Thank you! I haven't seen this movie in forever, and I think I might be going through with drawl."

"Rach, you watched it last weekend."

"Oh, right. Its still to long between viewings"

"Drama Queen."

"Shut up and watch."

Half way through the movie Finn looked down at Rachel, and discovered she was fast asleep. He chuckled before lifting her up and carrying her into her bedroom. He pulled back the covers with one hand, lay her down in the bed, and climbed in next to her. Within minutes, he was fast asleep with his arms around her waste.

**And day sixty-seven she said, "I love you" to me**

"I am never letting you take me here again." He pouted trying to gain a little sympathy from the brunette beside him.

"Oh buck up Finn. Its just ice skating how excruciating can it be?" Rachel laughed picking up her speed. By they time she got back to Finn he had fallen on his butt again.

"Let's go. I would rather my boyfriend didn't have to tell people he injured himself severely ice-skating. I can't even imagine how embarrassing that would be." Rachel teased taking Finn's hand and leading him off the ice. After returning there shoes, they walked down the street to a small star bucks.

"Two Grande Caramel Macchiato" Finn ordered for himself and Rachel at the front counter. After paying and picking up their order, Finn sat down at the table Rachel had saved for them.

"Here's your coffee Rach."

"I love you."

**Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day**

He lay in bed, awake, late at night. Staring at the ring in his hand, he picked up his phone and dialed her number, knowing she would still be up.

"Hey Rach. I was wondering if you would join me on a trip to Lima this weekend. My mom has been nagging me to visit her, and I think your dads would be overjoyed if you stopped by. Plus I was thinking we could stop by and see Mr. Shu."

He waited for Rachel's answer and was beyond ecstatic when she agreed to come with him.

"Good night Rachel. I love you." He hung up the phone and looked down at the ring again.

He finally had her, the love of his life, and this time he was not letting her go.


	8. Jump then Fall

**AN: This takes place senior year. Finn and Rachel broke up at the end of junior year, but remained close friends and still love each other. It's not the best but I haven't updated in a while. So here you go. I have a few more song ideas to write for tonight**

Song credits

Jump then Fall -Taylor Swift

Realize- Colbie Caillet

**I like the way you sound in the morning  
we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**

She picked up her ringing phone and looked at the caller I.D., it was Finn.

"Hey Finn." Rachel answered the phone.**  
**"Hey Rach, I was wondering if I could come over later to practice our Glee duet." Finn told her.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you in a little while. Just come over whenever. Bye" she hung up the phone. Rachel dreaded talking on the phone with Finn; it made her miss the long, late night phone calls they used to share. As much as she tried to deny it, she was still one hundred percent in love with Finn.

**I like the way I can't keep my focus**

She looked out her bedroom window when she heard a car pulling into the driveway. Seeing that it was Finn, She jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey Finn." Rachel called stepping out onto her front porch and making her way over to the car.

"Hey Rach. You ready to start practicing?" Finn asked getting out of his car

"Yeah, what song do you think we should do? The theme is friendship."

"I have no idea. Let's go Google it or something."

"Sure, that could work." Rachel agreed. Instead of leading him towards the door, she continued to gaze up at him, lost in his eyes.

"Uh Rachel, are we gonna go inside?" Finn asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course!" She turned on her heel and walked inside and upstairs.

**I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together  
**"How about _with a little help from my friends_." Finn suggested

"Maybe, but I feel like we need a song that pertain to our friendship." Rachel said

Finn rambled of some more ideas that Rachel didn't even catch, she was to busy watching the way his lips moved whenever he mentioned a new song. She wanted so badly to jump up from where she was sitting and just attack his lips with her own. Too bad he no longer wanted any of that from her. 

**Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

"I seriously have no idea what song we should do!" Finn grumbled

"Maybe we could do a song where you have a bigger part. It would be much easier to find and I think everyone would enjoy hearing it." Rachel suggested

"Are you serious Rach? That would be really cool, but are you sure." Finn asked grinning.

"Of course, I think it's about time you had a big solo. I will just sing a bit of back up for you."

**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
**Rachel lay down on her bed while Finn continued to look for a song on her computer. She stared at him intently wondering if he still loved her. Goodness knows she still loved him. There wasn't a thing about him that she could complain about. In her eyes he was perfect. She was deep in thought when she was startled by a poke in the side.

"I am gonna go downstairs and grab a snack. Do you want anything?" Finn asked her. After she shook her head, he turned and jogged out of the room. Taking his absence as a chance to get her feeling out, Rachel grabbed her guitar, and began to play. **(AN: yes I decided she needed to know how to play for effect.)**

Finn was about to reenter her room with a bag of chips when he heard her begin to play. He nearly opened his mouth to compliment her on her awesome guitar skilled when he heard her voice echo through the walls of her house.

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other

But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh, ooh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh

"We should sing that." Finn stated causing Rachel to jump.

"Y-you heard all of that?" she asked nervously

"Yeah it was pretty amazing by the way." He told her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks but it isn't really a friendship song that fits us."  
"Of course it is!"

"How exactly?" Rachel asked hoping he was about to say he still loved her.

Finn looked at the ground before answering her. He didn't know how to tell her that he was still in love with her.

"Because I still love you and you need to realize that."


	9. ready to love again

**AHHH it has been forever since I posted gosh I am sooo sorry.**

**Song credits**

**Enchanted – Taylor Swift**

**ready to love again – Lady Antebellum **

**Seems I was walking in the wrong direction**

She couldn't believe how wrong she had been about Jesse. Don't get me wrong she knew they would never last, but she didn't think everything they ever had was just a lie. He never loved her, it was all a stupid lie he created to break her. The plan had worked she was broken, and waiting to be fixed. The only thing she still knew was true was that she, Rachel Berry, had only stepped into love with the lies Jesse told.

**I barely recognized my own reflection, no**

Rachel wiped the egg off her face in the girl's bathroom. She reached up for another paper towel only to realize she had used every last one. Looking in the mirror, she gasped when she saw her reflection. Instead of the usual confident girl she would see, a depressed, broken girl was staring back at her.

**Scared of love, but scared of life alone**

Finn looked everywhere for Rachel. He had seen what had happened in the parking lot and he knew she needed someone right now, and he was going to be that someone. Finally, he found her walking out of the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Rach, wait up." Finn called after her retreating figure.

Sucking in her breath Rachel turned to face him. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone of the male species at this current point in time, especially one that had also broken her heart.

"Yes Finn?" she asked annoyed.

"I was just uh going to ask if you were okay and I was gonna ask if you needed a ride home."  
"I am perfectly robust Finn. Now if you would excuse me I have a voice lesson I need to be off to." Rachel told him coldly. She was not going to let him in again, she knew he would only hurt her.

**Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go.**

"Rach please tell me what I did. You have been avoiding me for a week." Finn pleaded.

"It's nothing Finn. I just can't do this." She told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do what Rach?"

"This!" she pointed to herself then to him. "We both know we don't work as just friends and I can't have you under any circumstances breaking my feeble heart again."

"What if I promised to handle with care?" Finn asked looking hopeful.

Rachel managed to crack a smile "Can you just give me a little bit of time Finn. I just can't handle this right now." She said, getting up and walking out of the choir room.****

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down

Finn was one of the first to arrive at Glee that day. He entered to room to see a petite brunette quietly playing to piano to a familiar tune. She didn't notice his presence, so she began to sing.

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wondered 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

She jumped when she heard Finn's applause.

"How long had you been standing there? How much did you hear? You could have told me you were there?" she began babbling.

"Sorry Rach, I just thought you would have stopped if you had known I was there." He told her never losing the gaze he had finally gotten hold of.

"I wouldn't have."

"And why is that?"

"Because that song was for you."

**It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.**

Without waiting for him to reply, Rachel stood up from the piano bench and made her way over to him. Looking him straight in the eye, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him like she had wanted to for so long.


	10. Wasted

**So I really liked the chorus from this song and decided that even though the rest of the song didn't fit the story line I am going to just use the chorus anyway**

**Its not anything super long or special but I am working on a super long one right now so there will be a few short ones as fillers kbye**

**Song Credit**

**Wasted -Carrie Underwood  
**

**Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted**

"Please for me." Rachel begged pulling Finn toward the stage door. "It would really mean a lot to me."  
"No I am not trying out for this part. Besides its not like I will ever get it." Finn whined.

"Yes you will. You are a wonderful singer and since I am playing Maria the chemistry between us will be impossible to compete with and you will be a shoe in."

"But their voices are probably five times better than mine."

"Stop Finn! Your voice is amazing it's the perfect. Now your audition starts in a minute so get your butt on stage and act like Jesse St James is the competition." Rachel said shoving him towards the stage door. Finn took a deep breath and stepped out on to the stage.

Rachel nervously paced the floor of her and Finn's penthouse. She knew how badly Finn wanted this part, and paced on the call she had just gotten from him she had a bad feeling he had been denied his dream. He had called to tell her that he needed to spend a little time by himself and would be home within the hour. So lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the door open or notice Finn walk up behind her. So when he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her on the cheek she nearly jumped a mile high. "I brought home some dinner." He whispered in her ear, picking her up bridle style and carrying her into the Dining room.

"What's all this for?" She asked gasping at delectable looking meal that had been set out in front of her.

"Celebration." Finn smiled

"You got the part!" Rachel squealed jumping up to kiss him.

"Of course I did, and it was the funniest thing watching St James' face when he didn't get the part."  
"Wait, Jesse really did audition?" Rachel asked astonished.

"That he did, but I guess nothing can get in the way of broadways newest power couple." Finn smirked leaning down to kiss her.


	11. Morning Sickness

**AN: AHH I am a horrible person I haven't written in forever! I am so sorry but I just couldn't think of an idea... then I went to texts from last night so I am going to upload quite a few one shots today. It's a mix of Songs, prompts I found and Texts from last night **

**Text from Last night: **being able to look good while almost puking is a skill that takes a lot of puking to develop.

Rachel quietly got up from bed being careful not to wake Finn, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Once her feet she bolted towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Flushing the toilet, she stood up on shaking legs, and turned to brush her teeth. After cleaning herself up she climbed back into bed. Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Morning sickness again babe?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." She replied before drifting back asleep.

Later that same morning the couple was in the kitchen making themselves breakfast.

"So what are you plans for the day?" Finn asked

"We have rehearsals today remember." She told him rolling her eyes; she still had to remind him of this every morning.

"Right I knew that, but Rach is it like okay for you to still be dancing and stuff?"

"Finn, I am only two months pregnant for goodness sake! Besides I already have it worked out with the director, I am going to take a three-month break. Two-months before I am due and then one-month after, we have been over this." She told him rolling her eyes again. Kissing him on the cheek, she got up to get ready for the day.

"Don't forget we have reservations for dinner tonight." He called out to her.

Ten hours later, Finn and Rachel were leaving the stage and heading out to dinner. Almost as soon as they sat down a waiter walked by with a steam dish that smelled profusely of garlic. Instantly, Rachel's face went pale and her stomach did a flip. Noticing the look on her face, Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Do you need to go to the rest room?" He asked in a worried down.

"No, it passed." She answered giving him a small smile

"You are probably the only women I know who can still look breath taking while nauseous."

"Being able to look good while almost puking is a skill that takes a lot of puking to develop." She told him sarcastically before leaning over the table to peck him on the lips.


	12. Smile like you mean it

**Prompt: Smile Like You Mean It.**

She walked across the stage with her 100-watt smile when her name was called to accept her diploma, and clapped widely when his name was called. But when it was time for them to throw their caps in the air she almost lost it. When the ceremony was over she joined her group of friends in a huge hug. Looking around the group that surrounded her she saw she wasn't the only one holding back tears. Without any form of warning her feet were lifted off the ground and she was thrown over her boyfriends shoulder. She looked to her left and saw that Puck was doing the same with Quinn and Mike with Tina.

"Where are you guys taking us?" she asked pounding her fists on Finn's back.

"Calm down Rach. Me, Puck, and Mike just wanted to claim you three until the Gleek party." Finn explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's Puck, Mike, and I." She huffed giving up her struggle.

After a thirty-minute car ride, each girl was blindfolded and led to a blanket and picnic basket. Finn removed Rachel's blindfold and let her look around. A huge grin erupted on her face as she took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of a sunny meadow filled with wildflowers.

"This is amazing Finn." Rachel giggled standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Well I am a pretty amazing guy." Finn joked as Rachel playfully hit him on the chest.

Sitting down on the blanket Rachel opened the picnic basket and peered inside.

"You only packed Vegan food" She squealed excited that they would be eating the same thing. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence. Around them they could hear the flirtatious laughter of the other two couples that were several feet away from them.

Glancing done at her phone, Rachel jumped to her feet. "We have to go Finn! The party is in two hours!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground.

"C'mon guys we have to go." Finn called out to everyone else and they all ran towards the car.

* * *

Walking towards Tina's front door Rachel rang the doorbell with shaking hands. She was finding it hard to forget the fact that this was Glee's final party and just enjoy herself. Once she was inside, she did her best to put on a happy façade by talking and laughing like this wasn't the last time for a long time everyone would be together. Giving up on acting cheery Rachel went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Staring at a blank spot on the wall she didn't notice when Puck walked in and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter Berry?" He asked.

"This is it. Do you realize that?" she told him on the verge of tears.

"Well duh I realize that, but that's all the more reason to be out there enjoying myself."

"But how am I supposed to enjoy myself knowing that this is the last time I will see these people for months."

"You must be forgetting that its summer Berry. We still have like two months before everyone leaves.

"I guess you're right Noah."

"I'm always right," He told her cockily causing her to roll her eyes. "So here is what you are gonna do Berry, Smile like you mean it and get back out there."

Smiling Rachel stood up grateful that Puck was able to cheer her up. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before heading back into the living room. Before she was even out of the kitchen a wide smile spread on her face as she heard Finn belt out the Don't Stop Believing. Continuing into the room she started her part and walked over to grab his hand.


	13. Pregnant

**Ok so I probably had a little too much fun writing this one… oh well enjoy and review.**

**Texts from last night: ****I turn the corner to find her walking in the front door in a tee shirt, two different shoes and no pants. All she said to me was "I'm sad"**

**And**

**Oh right she's pregnant - that's why all of her statuses have been uber depressing**

Finn lay down on his old bed staring up at the ceiling. Rachel's baby hormones had caused them to get into a huge fight while visiting her dads in Lima, and she had told him to go to his old house for the night. Burt and Carole were out of town so he had the place to himself. Stressed and bored out of his mind he decided to steal Puck from Quinn for two or three hours.

"So what did you do this time?" Puck asked walking in without even knocking.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is she told me not to bother coming home until tomorrow," Finn groaned.

"Guess she finally went off the deep end then," Puck joked then after thinking for a moment he remember, "Oh right she's pregnant - that's why all of her statuses have been uber depressing."

"You really are an idiot aren't you? We only told you this like three months ago. Not to mention we saw you yesterday."

'Shut it Hudson atleast I know not to piss off a pregnant women."

"Yeah tell that to Quinn." Finn snapped ending the conversation by walking to the fridge.

Puck and Finn had been playing Mario Kart (by force of Puck) for the two hours when there was a knock at the door. Pausing the game, Finn got up to answer the door. As he made his way up the basement stairs he heard the door open. Obviously whoever was at the door knew his family well enough to just walk in. As he turned the corner, he saw Rachel walking in the front door wearing his old football jersey, which despite her protruding belly still was like a dress on her, no pants, and two different color flip-flops. Hearing Finn's footsteps Rachel looked up and gave him a wary smile. Walking towards him, she put her head on his chest and was comforted when his warm arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sad," Rachel sniffed.

Finn kissed the top her head and opened his mouth to speak when puck came bounding up the stairs.

"Hey Rach, can I ask you something?" Puck asked after looking her over once.

"Yes you can Noah," Rachel said pulling away from Finn to face him.

"Where are your pants and why don't your shoes match?" Puck mused ignoring the death glare Finn was throwing his way.

Biting her lip Rachel looked down "Oh, I didn't realize I neglected to put pants on, but that's okay because this shirt is ridiculously long on me anyway. However I can assure you that my shoes match," Rachel stomped her foot and looked up at Finn for reassurance.

"I hate to say this babe but Puck is right. You have on two different color shoes." Finn told her worried about her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him, "You weren't planning on telling me were you?" She asked. Unable to speak Finn simply nodded his head waiting for the tongue-lashing he was about to get. Instead Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed Finn on the cheek, "Thank you for atleast attempting to be considerate of my feelings. I want to sit down for a minute, then we can go home." She stated before waddling over to sit down on the couch.

"Were you trying to get me killed?" Finn whispered trying not to disturb Rachel.

"Nope." Puck answered amused making sure to pop the p "just trying to get you in a little bit of trouble." The two bickered back and forth for five minutes before Finn finally decided to see if Rachel was ready to go home.

"Hey Puck, she fell asleep do you think you could help me carry her to the car." Finn called from the living room.

"Hell no dude, I don't want to risk the rather of Rachel Hudson if we wake her up." Puck said rolling his eyes. "Just let her sleep. We can finish our game of Mario Cart."

Nodding his head, Finn followed his friend back into the basement.


	14. New Strings

Song Credits-

New Strings - Miranda Lambert

AN- this is i think my second longest chapter in total length but has more of my actual writing in it so i am pretty proud of myself. Not sure how good it is but read, review and hopefully enjoy :)

**I bet this road will take me out of here  
Take me far away from Amarillo**

"Don't touch me!" She screamed pulling her wrist out of Finn's longing grasp. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Why not Rachel, are your dreams more important than me? Is that what your trying to say?" Finn yelled back.

"You know a month ago I would have said no." Rachel said quietly too tired of fighting to even bother yelling anymore. Grabbing the suitcase she had brought down to visit him, she threw all her things in it as fast as she could and left.

**I bet this car will go real fast  
The wheels might even drive me past  
The places that you said I'd never go  
Oh . . .**

It was like the starting of the car also started her tear ducts. She was trying uncontrollably as she reached the highway, and she couldn't see any time in the near future when they would stop. Rachel couldn't believe it was really over. There was no going back from here. How could she go back to the man who had told her she would never achieve the dream she had so long pursued and to top it all off he had accused her of cheating. That's right he has accused her of cheating on him with none other than _Jesse St. James._ That had been the breaking point; she didn't understand what made him think of such an awful thing. She had tried for a month to salvage things, make them go back to how they once were, but they had grown to far about and the wound was too big to heal. Crying harder than she had in a long time, she floored it and drove as quickly as she could to Texas.

**The Texas Sky is the biggest one I've seen  
But it still ain't big enough for you and me**

Pulling into the driveway of a large stone house she saw Quinn waiting in the driveway. She parked her car and before she was even fully out, Quinn already had her in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Quinn asked gently leading Rachel into the house.

"We are just two different people who no longer see eye to eye on anything." Rachel answered simply giving her friend a watery smile.

"That's a lie Rach and you know it. You and Finn were too madly in love to just friggen grow apart!"

"You're right a lot of stuff happened and as much as I wish I could just block it all out of my memory I can't"

"Then tell me what happened. It will probably make you feel better."

Rachel took a deep breath before she began, "I suppose it all started a month ago when I got a role in Rent and told Finn about it. He was really happy for me at first but then when I told him about my rehearsal schedule he got really mad and said that we already didn't see each other very often and now we would see each other less. He just kept reminding me that I was putting my career before him and then he found out Jesse was also in Rent. That really set him off. He accused me of cheating on more than one occasion and was always hesitant to believe me when I told him I would never do that to him."

**All the things that make you mad  
And all the baggage in your past  
Don't leave much room for a girl like me to be**

Without letting her continue, Quinn cut in, "I feel like some of this is my fault," She sighed looking down at her hands, "If I hadn't done what I did sophomore year, he wouldn't be this scarred. He would be more willing to trust you."

Shaking her head rapidly, Rachel was quick to reassure her, "No Quinn it isn't your fault its mine. I betrayed his trust junior year when I kissed Noah, and even though he said he was over it subconsciously he will always resent what happened."

Not even bothering to respond Quinn quickly stood up and hugged her defeated friend. Just then Puck decided it was time to make an entrance, and seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes he knew Finn had screwed up again.

"So what's the drama with Finchel this time?" He asked innocently thinking it was just another small fight between the two. The mention of the pet name had Rachel sobbing again. Looking up at Puck with puffy tear filled eyes she glowered at him, "There is no Finchel!" she screeched before quickly hugging Quinn good-bye and leaving.

"Nice one asswipe," Quinn glared smacking him upside the head.

**So, I'll fill her up with hope and worn-out dreams**

**And I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece**

**You said I wouldn't get too far  
On a tank of gas and an empty heart  
But I've got everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings**

She stopped at the next gas station and loaded her tank with gas and her front seat with comforting junk food. She was now more than determined to make it big. Rachel Berry was going to prove to a certain Finn Hudson just how wrong her was. She knew she had everything she needed to do just that, she had the voice, the talent, and the determination. 

**Mama said I never should have done it  
Should have ended us before we ever started  
Daddy knew about my pride  
So he stood there and he smiled inside  
And I pretended that I didn't notice  
A little tear that fell when I said I was going**

Her dads had always warned her to guard her heart because not everyone is prince charming, and she had always listened until now. She had let her walls down for Finn, he was the first boy she had ever truly let in and he had nearly destroyed her. She remembered the call she had shared with her dad on the way to Quinn's. He had shown sympathy and support but also pride that she had walked out the moment things got bad instead of staying miserable.

**And I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said I wouldn't get too far  
On a tank of gas and an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings**

She was 20 miles away from New York City when the rain came. It was coming down in thick sheets making it hard to see ahead of her. Randomly her car began to sputter, fearing the worst she pulled over right before her car shut itself off.

"Dammit!" she screeched as she stepped out her car and into the pouring rain to see if she could determine what was wrong with her car. It was times like this that made her miss Finn even more, he was supposed to get her out of situations like these but he wasn't there to do that anymore. It was time to be a big girl and do it on her own.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from behind her. Rachel jumped because she has not realized a car had pulled over to help.

"Yeah, I think so I have no idea why my car decided to do this now when it was pouring down rain" She said without looking up. For some reason, that she couldn't yet define, she felt as though she was almost complete again. Finally looking up at the stranger she sucked in a breath, "Finn?"

**And I've worried about life and if it's arriving right on time  
I guess if you don't jump, you'll never know if you can fly  
**'What the _fuck _are you doing here?" she asked her voice cold.

"I'm here because I can't live without you okay! I realized it about two second after you were gone, but I was too big of a fucking pansy to stop you. I let you go because I was afraid if I didn't let you leave with a broken heart you would be the one to break mine, and I knew I wouldn't be able to live like that. Dammit Rachel why do you make everything more difficult for me? I can't love you without worrying about you finding someone better and I can't just not love you." Finn told her in a desperate tone.

"Finn, that's just a chance we both have to take. We both have to risk heartache if we want to be together. You can't learn to fly if you never jump."

Without replying Finn broke the two stride distance between them and kissed her urgently on the lips, and she didn't fight him because she has missed him.

**You said I wouldn't get too far  
On a tank of gas and an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings**

He had told her that she wouldn't get far if she gave him up and he was right. Without him she just wasn't complete and with him by her side her heart was full and she could achieve everything she ever wanted.


	15. Idiots

**So basically I am a horrible procrastinator and kept putting things for school off until I had no time left and ended up neglecting my stories! But it's a new semester and my original first year of high school anxiety is gone and I promise to update a lot more often!**

**Sorry if this is really bad I haven't been able to write creatively for a while and this is mostly dialogue, which is my absolute worst area in writing.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Glee.**

All the original new directions sat on the floor of Rachel's old living room looking over the scrapbook of their senior year.

"Wow, Can you believe it's really been five years since we graduated?" Tina asked from her perch on Mike's lap.

"Nope." Puck said popping the p.

"Things really have changed a lot since we graduated," Rachel sighed, "I mean Tina and Mike are engaged, Me and Quinn are best friends, Noah and Quinn got together finally," she paused for a second before continuing, "and Finn and I got married the month after graduation from college!"

"Don't forget Kurt and Mercedes up and coming fashion line, Artie and Brittany moving in together, or Santana and Sam's romance they think no one knows about." Quinn piped up looking over to a blushing Sam and Santana.

"How did you catch us?" Santana asked the blush still tingeing her cheeks pink.

"Oh I have my ways Lopez, I have my ways," the blond explained.

"I am going to go call and order the pizza," Rachel announced standing up, "What does everyone want to drink. Getting various responses for different alcoholic beverages, she went to the kitchen, made the call, and got all the drinks.

'Really Rach, you're just going to drink a water? I mean come on it's a party for Christ's sake," Santana complained when Rachel rejoined the group.

"If you must know San, I have my last shows for my Wicked run when I return to New York and I simply must have my voice in exquisite condition if I want to win the Tony I have been nominated for." Came the huffed reply.

"Glad things, like your rants, never change Berry." Puck joked taking a swig from his beer.

"Anyway," Kurt cut it, "as I was saying before Rachel came back in, I have been thinking a lot lately about which couple is going to have a baby first." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned in response. I mean come on they were only 23! Kurt put up his hands defensively, "Hey, known of that, I just need a model for the infant collection I plan to create when one of the lovely ladies near me decides to pop one out."

"It's obviously going to be Mike and Tina." Quinn stated like everyone should have known, "I mean Puck and I are taking every possible precaution plus some, and Rachel wants to wait until she is a little more established in her career.

"Well I think it's going to be Quinn and Puck despite the protection they use. I mean, let's face it you two hump like bunnies it's only a matter of time before we have little Puck's running around.

The old club spent the next five minutes in such a heated debate over who would have a child first; they didn't notice Rachel and Finn quietly snuggled together watching the scene. They had found out two nights ago that they in fact would be the first parents in the group. It hadn't exactly been planned to happen so soon, but the timing seemed perfect with Rachel's second musical coming to an end. The pair had been planning on telling their friends at dinner, but after sharing a knowing glance they decided this would be more fun.

"You two have been uncharacteristically quiet," Kurt said suddenly look up at the couple, "Care to share your opinion one who will be the first to make me an uncle?"

"Of definitely me and Rach," Finn laughed. The reply caused Kurt to squeal.

"Why didn't you tell me you were trying for a baby Rach? I mean hello best friend right here." Quinn pointed to herself.

"We aren't trying," Rachel explained quietly.

"So you're planning on trying in the very near future?" Kurt asked with a quizzical expression.

"No we won't be trying anytime soon Kurt," Finn told his stepbrother.

"Thanks for getting my hopes up for nothing Finn!" Kurt screeched obviously frustrated.

"And they called me stupid in high school," Finn muttered into Rachel's ear causing her to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Care to let us in on the joke Berry?" Santana asked confused at Rachel's sudden outbreak.

"Oh, Finn was just complaining about how you all called him stupid in high school when you idiots can't even figure out what's being shoved in your face." Rolling her eyes at the confused looks she was getting, her friends were really stupid sometimes, and continued, "Wow, okay let me spell this out for you, I am drinking water while you are all drinking some type of alcoholic beverage and we aren't trying for a baby because I am pretty sure it is impossible to get pregnant when you already are."

All the girls and Kurt squealed, jumping up to hug Rachel and drag her to the kitchen to talk about the next nine month. The boys stood up and fist bumped Finn in congratulations before sitting back down and turning the game on.

That night Finn and Rachel lay in Rachel's old bet together and laughed about the events of the day.

"We have really incompetent friends Finn" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, but would you like it any other way?" he asked before kissing her.

**This was really short, and clearly not the best. I hope you enjoyed it anyway**


	16. Me and Charlie talking

**So this song got stuck in my head at youth group tonight and a plot to go with it just hit me! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own **

**Me and Charlie boy used to go walking, sittin' in the woods behind my house  
When being lovers meant a stolen kiss and holding hands with nobody else around**

Rachel's POV

When Finn and I were younger we used to be best friends. I remember being ten and running through an open field at night holding his hand. We would fall and lie there, content with just holding hands. Not that he would admit it anymore but I was his first kiss. It was chaste and I will never forget it.**  
Charlie said he wanted to get married but we were only ten so we'd have to wait  
He said we'd never let our love run dry like so many do these days**

He always told me that no matter what happened they would always be in love. Finn told me he didn't want to be one of those people who changed who they loved every week and that he would only ever love me. ****

So you treat your love like a firefly, like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh, promises were made when we'd go walkin', that's just me and Charlie talking

I remember one got summer night Finn and I were out catching fireflies and putting them in a jar with holes in the lid. He would always let me catch one more than he did, and for some reason the small act made me feel special. After catching all our fireflies we sat on my porch just silently watching them.

"You know, these fireflies are like love. All you want to do with them is show off how amazing they are," Finn had piped up and I had nodded in agreement. ****

Charlie always said he'd like to leave here, so he turned eighteen and he left our sleepy town  
Letters came and went and I kept waiting for Charlie to come back and bring the life he'd found  
Funny how time and distance change you the road you take don't always lead you home  
You can start a love with good intentions and then you look up and it's gone  
I don't know what happened to that love between us. It all started to change when we reached middle school. I had dedicated my life to my musical destiny and Finn joined those who called me a freak. At first it wasn't so bad, he would still smile at me in the hallways and come over sometimes, but then the popularity got to him. He started joining in on the slushy facials and I found myself without friends. By high school it was so much worse, he chose to date my mortal enemy, Quinn Fabray, the main reason I used to cry myself to sleep at night. I guess its true about your environment shaping and changing you, because his did.

**So you treat your love like a firefly like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh, promises were made when we were walking that's just me and Charlie talking**

I closed the scrapbook of the two of us, and but it back on the shelf in my closet. Wiping the tears from my eyes I got up to look out my window. I noticed the tiny specks of golden light flickering below me and headed outside to sit in the happy memory.****

Now and then I sometimes think of Charlie and how we thought we knew it all back then  
Now I'd give anything to feel love from a child's heart again  
Sometimes, in the summer, I like to come and lie in my backyard and just stare at the sky. It always reminds me of the happy times with the boy who would forever hold my heart. **  
**

**So you treat your love like a firefly like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh, promises were made when we were walking that's just me and Charlie talking**

Suddenly, I heard footsteps around my head.

"Daddy, do you mind I kind of want to be alone right now" I whined

The figure above me just ignored her request and sat down next to me.

"We haven't done this in a while have we Rach." The deep voice beside me spoke.

"No we haven't and whose fault is that Finn?" I huffed angrily, getting up to go inside. Finn stood as quickly as I did and grabbed my wrist. Twirling me back towards him, and, much to my annoyance, he pulled me close. Before I could pull away he kissed me hard on the lips. My heart out ruled my brain and I kissed back. After several seconds we both pulled away.

"Rach, I am a horrible person. I remember promising you that I would never let our love run dry, but it did. I am sorry for that it's my fault and I don't know how I can ever make what I did right. All I can do is promise you that even when I messed up you have always held my heart and I love you." Finn told me quietly.

My voice betrayed me and all I good do was nod and pull him in for a deep kiss.

****

La, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la

**Song credit**

**Me and Charlie Talking –Miranda Lambert**


	17. Tattoos On The Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Tattoo's On The Town -Jason Aldean

**There's still black marks on that county road  
Where we drag raced our pickups and mustangs  
And weathered all the sun and rain**

Finn and Rachel were driving down a Lima back road on their way to the lake. It had been ten years since they had graduated and they were back visiting for WMHS reunion, but first they were meeting the Glee kids at the lake.

"I can't believe these marks never went away." Rachel said looking out the windshield at the tire marks on the road.

"Yeah, I know it's been like what 9 years since we made these?" Finn laughed.

"The summer after freshmen year in collage, so yeah about that long. I still can't believe you and Noah convinced me and Quinn to wave the flag together in the middle of the street!"

"Well we needed someone to do it, and we figured you to would be the easiest to convince," Finn replied shrugging.

"You mean seduce? If I recall you asked me between kisses. I mean come on, how could I say no to that," she giggled.

**And to this day up on that overpass  
Even underneath the new paint, you can still see  
Ali will you marry me**

"Look!" Rachel squealed, pointing, "It's still there! You can see it through the paint!" On either side of the bridge was Finn's proposal to her and Puck's to Quinn. The boys had decided that since they were practically brothers, and Rachel and Quinn might as well have been joined at the hip, they should propose together. So they told the girls they were taking them to a picnic on the lake, and the rest was history.

**Take a ride, look around  
There ain't no doubt**

**It sure left its mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down like tattoos on this town**

"Course it is babe, there are parts of this all over this town," Finn smiled.

**There's still a rope burn on that oak branch  
That hangs over the river, I still got the scar  
From swinging out a little too far**

Finn pulled into the dirt parking lot of the lake, quickly jumped out of the truck, and ran over to help Rachel out.

"Finn, I can get myself out of a car perfectly fine thank you very much," she huffed.

"Says the women who can barely get off the couch most of the time," Finn teased.

"Oh shut up you trying being pregnant."

Not replying Finn grabbed her hand and led her to the old tree that stood by the lake.

"Look Rach, there is still a mark on the branch from the old rope we used to jump in the lake." He grinned.

"Yeah and I still have a scar on my leg from when I allowed Noah to convince me to take a running start and I slipped." Rachel laughed.

**There ain't a corner of this hallowed ground  
That we ain't laughed or cried on**

**It's where we loved, lived and learned real life stuff  
It's everything we're made of**

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed running towards the couple by the lake. When the blond reached the tiny brunette she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sup Hudson?" Puck asked as he walked up, at a pace much slower than that of Quinn.

"Just waiting for all you slow pokes to show up." Finn joked.

"I can't wait to see everyone! I miss them all so much, I mean really it sucks never seeing the people who helped make the memories that will forever stay in this town." Rachel sighed, she missed Lima and was ready to move back, she had done her time on Broadway and hadn't loved it as much as she expected. After three shows and two Tonies she decided she was done. When she had told Finn this, he eagerly agreed and they already had bought the house right next to Puck and Quinn's, but the Puckerman family didn't know this yet.

"We miss you too Rach!" Kurt yelled running towards her from the parking lot. Soon she was in the center of a large group hug.**  
**

"So we decided on God Parents!" Rachel announces as the former new directions members sat around the bonfire Puck was setting up. All the girls squealed and got up to sit closer to Rachel.

"Which pair of us is it Diva?" Kurt asked

"Finn and I decided to ask our next door neighbors to do the honors," Rachel told the group and felt slightly bad when she saw Quinn's face fall, after all the blond didn't know who had bought the house next to her own.

"Th-that's great Rachel" Quinn managed doing her best to keep the hurt look off her face, "I am sure they are amazing people."

"Of course they are Quinnie, in fact they are mine and Finn's best friends," Rachel stated. "Now all we have to do is ask them."

"Oh, when are you planning on doing that?" Quinn asked, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"I think I will call them right now. May I borrow your phone Finn? I seem to have left mine at the house," Rachel said looking up at Finn expectantly. Finn knew the plan and willingly handed her the phone. "I'll just be a second." Rachel told the group getting up and walking several feet away.

When she was gone Puck turned to Finn glaring at him, "What the hell man, why didn't you pick me and Q?" He hissed.

"Just hold on for a second Puck." Finn said grinning.

Suddenly Quinn's phone went off, and she answered it quickly without even looking at the caller.

"So what do you say Quinnie?" Rachel's voice asked through the phone.

Quinn blinked her eyes in surprised before she realized something, "You and Finn bought the house, didn't you?" Quinn gasped, getting up to run over to where Rachel was standing.

"Yeah we did, I missed this place to much. I did my time on Broadway and it was fine, but here is where I belong. Quinnie, we have all left our mark on this town and it left its mark on us. I have been trying to tell myself for the past year the Broadway is where I belonged because I had spent so much time trying to get there, but I was wrong. I can't let go of this place, and neither can Finn. This is where we belong." Rachel explained pulling her best friend into a tight embrace.

**Everywhere, there we are  
It hits me right in my heart**

**It sure left its mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down**

**And we'll always be hanging around like tattoos on this town  
Like tattoos on this town**


	18. Second Chance

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee**

**Okay so this kind of stinks a lot, but it's been in my head for a really long time and I needed to get it out. So its okay if you don't like this very much. Review please! **

Finn stood in the middle of a crowded subway car, remembering the last time he had seen the tiny brunette he was currently searching for.

4 years earlier

Finn was talking to Quinn in front of his locker and trying as hard as he could to stay focused on his blond girlfriend, but he was distracted by a conversation being had between a fiery Latina and a tiny brunette just three lockers down.

"When did that happen?" The tall teen asked pointing to the giggling pair.

"I don't know, but apparently man-hands and the school slut are like best friends now or something. Why do you even care Finn? You gave me a second chance not Rachel!" The blond snapped turning on her heel and stomping away.

Watching his girlfriends retreating figure he didn't notice Rachel come up behind him.

"Finn, may I speak to you?" the short girl asked apprehensively fearing rejection.

"Sure Rach," Finn gave her his signature lop-sided smile.

"I'm leaving after today." She blurted out in one fast breath, and continued when Finn looked at her with a confused look in his eye, "Santana and I are moving to New York tonight, to get a fresh start."

"Excuse me?" Finn asked shocked

"Finn, I can't stay here anymore watching you and Quinn together. You forgave her for lying to you for months about the paternity or a child, and I tell you I kissed Noah right away! Yet I have yet to be forgiven for my stupid mistake. There is no denying that I still love you Finn, but I can't stay here."

"And your parents are just okay with you giving up on high school and moving away with them?" Finn was getting angry, he knew what he was doing was unfair, but he always expected Rachel to be there when he was ready to be with her again.

"Yes, both my dads and Santana's parents believe this will be good for us. I mean they aren't happy about having their children leave without finishing high school and it took a lot of convincing on our part, but they support us. You got your second chance Finn, Quinn got hers, and Noah got his. Why don't Santana and I deserve the same thing," With those final words, Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed Finn on the cheek dangerously close to the mouth and turned to walk away, leaving the walls of WMHS forever.

2 years earlier

Finn was in line at the grocery store, picking up a few things for his dorm, when he saw it. Her face was on the cover of three different magazines. He felt a pang of both pride and regret. He still loved her, but he had let her go and now there was nothing he could even do about it. The brunette he was so in love with had achieved her dreams at the age of only 19, and he wasn't going to be the one to stop her.

(with Rachel and Santana)

"Thank God you finally made it big, bitch!" Santana teased, "I don't know how much longer I could last in that tiny ass apartment."

"I agree! I mean I love you to death San, but that was just way to cramped for comfort," Rachel giggled.

The two best friends were unpacking their new rooms when Rachel got the news. Squealing she ran into Santana's room and jumped on the Latina's bed freshly made bed, knocking over the lamp on the nightstand in the process.

"Rachel! What the fuck is so exciting you feel the need to bust up my shit?"

"I got it San!" Rachel squealed happily, "I am nominated, like as in I could get my first Tony before I am even 20!"

"Rach, that's amazing!" Santana said, jumping up to pull her friend into a tight hug

Back to the present

Finn exited the subway and looked down the writing on the paper telling him where to go.

Walking up the theatre where her latest show was rehearsing, Finn sat by the stage door waiting for Rachel to come out.

Almost an hour and a half later Finn heard a familiar giggle behind him. He turned his head to see Rachel opening the door and talking animatedly with Santana. (Who, with the help of Rachel, had also made herself known to the world of Broadway) Jumping up from his seat on the sidewalk, the tall man startled the two young women.

"Oh my god, Finn?" Rachel asked, a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Um, yeah, Rach do you think we could maybe go somewhere and talk?" Finn asked hesitantly

"I suppose we could," Rachel's reply was just as unsure as Finn's question. Rachel turned to Santana and told her the Latina she would meet her back at their apartment.

Rachel and Finn walked in silence toward the nearest Starbucks, ordered themselves some coffee, and went to sit down.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Rachel asked breaking the ice.

"Honestly, I needed to see you." Finn told her, holding his breath worried about her reaction.

Rachel was silent for a minute, just staring down at her coffee, before she spoke up, "Why, Finn?"  
"Because," Finn shrugged, "I miss you."

"Finn, I told you when I left that I wanted to leave everything behind, and you were a part of that everything."

"Rachel, when you left you told me it was because you wanted a second chance to be happy. You told me that I had gotten mine, Quinn had gotten hers, and Puck had gotten his, but you were wrong. I never got mine. If I had truly gotten my second chance, I would have been with you at my locker that day instead of with Quinn. You wouldn't have left until after graduation, and I would have been with you. These past 4 years of my life have been boring, plain, and depressing because you weren't there! God, Rach, I came here to ask for my second chance with you because I am so in love with you. I have no arguments saying I deserve one, but-"

Finn was silences by Rachel's lips crashing into his. Pulling back she smiled at him before whispering a soft "I love you too."

6 months later He convinces her to go back to Lima for the first time since she left. She didn't enjoy it as much as he swore she would, but it was nice to see Noah, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes who she had kept in touch with

1 year after the coffee shop kiss, Finn proposes to Rachel right before they step out of the limo and on to the red carpet. The sparkling ring made quite a splash in gossip circles everywhere

6 months after the proposal, Rachel will walk down the aisle in a gorgeous mermaid style white gown. Both her dad's will give her away, and Santana will stand beside her as the maid of honor. But, most importantly, she will because Rachel Berry Hudson.

9 months after the wedding, they will bring home a screaming bundle of joy wrapped in pink.

16 years after bringing their oldest daughter home, Rachel will be sitting on her daughter's bed listening to the 16 year old rant about her jerk of her boyfriend.

"Give him a second chance," She will tell her daughter quietly, winking at her husband who is standing in the doorframe "you never know what could happen."


	19. 7 Dresses

**This is officially the longest one shot I have ever written. It is my first over 2,000 words! Anyway this was inspired at first by 27 dresses but then I also drew inspiration from this one episode of George Lopez. I hope you enjoy it! Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee  
**

Rachel lay down on the bed of the apartment she shared with Finn and huffed in frustration. She had just hung up the phone with Quinn, who had delivered the oh so exciting news that her and Puck would be renewing their vows. Rachel knew she should be happy for her friend, but it wasn't fair that they were only 21 and already renewing their vows! Finn hadn't even proposed yet, and every other female member (and Kurt) of the original glee club had already received her nuptials. The brunette on the bed knew she still had plenty of time to get married, after all she was only 21, but she would atleast like a ring on her finger. Giving up on her pity party, Rachel pushed herself off the bed and headed towards her kitchen. After retrieving a large garbage bag, she made her way to the tiny closet in the guest bedroom. Swinging the door open, she began to remove the 8 bridesmaids dresses that hung there. She looked at each one for a minute before tossing it into the bag.

* * *

The first dress out of the closet was the one she wore to Tina's wedding. Tina and Mike had wed junior year, when they discovered Tina was pregnant. Unlike the reactions of the majority of parents, the Changs and Cohen-Changs had been ecstatic and encouraged the marriage. The girls of glee had all been bridesmaids, Mercedes the maid of honor, and had all worn black and dark blue Alice in wonderland styled dresses. After the wedding Tina and Mike had chosen to stay in Lima and currently had 2.5 little Asian babies running around.

* * *

Rachel smiled when she pulled a light pink sundress out of her closet. She had worn it to Quinn and Puck's original wedding, if you could call it a wedding. The pair had eloped in Vegas the day after Quinn turned 18. Rachel and Finn had played the roles of best man and maid of honor. Because she never got her fairytale wedding, Rachel understood why Quinn wanted a real wedding.

* * *

Rachel continued to pull the dresses out of the closet. There was a teal one from Mercedes wedding, a lime green dress from Brittney's (what else did you expect?), a soft rose for Emma's marriage to Will, a purple dress for Santana's, and a red one for Kurt's Canadian marriage to Blaine.

Tying the bag once every dress was in the bag, Rachel resisted the urge to kick it in frustration. She was deciding what to do with the bag when the doorbell rang. Shoving the bag into the closet Rachel went to answer the door.

"So, right after I got off the phone with you I called this great old theatre to see if they had any open dates coming up and they do! The only problem is that the closest date is in three weeks! I took it anyway, so we need to start planning!" came the babbling voice of Quinn as soon as the door was open. Pushing past Rachel, Quinn made her way to the couch, threw the wedding magazines she had been holding down, and smirked. She knew by the fake smile plastered across Rachel's face that the tiny brunette was not happy with her choice of venue. Quinn knew the an old theatre was Rachel's dream venue, and based on the annoyed look on Rachel's face, Finn's plan had been placed in motion.

"Okay Rachel I need some ideas! Tell me what your dream wedding would be like. It might spark some inspiration into me!" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel thought for a moment before responding, "Well," she began, "I would want the color scheme to be purple and a creamy white. The centerpieces simply must be White Rose & Purple Lisianthus. The bridal bouquet would have to be the same flowers and the flower girl would only toss purple petals, no white. You would be my maid of honor, obviously, and the rest of the glee girls would be bridesmaids. Their dresses would be strapless, purple, and fall just above the knee. Yours would also have a crème colored sash right under the bust. At the reception their would be vegan choices and choices that include meat, but it would all be kosher. The first dance would be to Faithfully and the old glee club would hopefully perform a number." Rachel finished with a sigh and a dreamy look in her eye.

"Aww, Rach that sounds amazing! Now back to my wedding," Quinn squealed.

* * *

One week later, Quinn was in a bridal shop trying on dresses.

"You should try on a dress Rach!" Quinn suggested.

"It isn't my wedding Q. Finn hasn't even proposed yet," Rachel reasoned even though she was dying to atleast try on one of the white dresses.

"Just one. Come on Rachie poo you know you want to!" Quinn egged on.

"Just one," Rachel agreed getting up to scan the racks. After five good minutes of searching, the brunette found a dress the looked promising. She stepped into the changing room Quinn had abandoned, the blonde claiming there was just no dress for her in the store, and slipped the dress on. She stepped out of the changing room without even looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God," Quinn gasped as her friend walked out of the changing room. "That is like your perfect dress. You have to get it, just so you can have it for when Finn finally proposes."

Quinn was right of course, the dress was the one Rachel envisioned herself getting married it. It was a creamy white with a strapless top, a-line cut, circular skirt and corset backing. The top of the bust, the waist and the bottom of the skirt were decorated with intricate patterns of beads and a purple sash adorned the middle. It fit Rachel like a glove, and if she chose to buy it no alterations would be needed.

"I think I will just wait," Rachel sighed stepping back into the dressing room to change.

Ten minutes later, the two friends were leaving the Bridal shop and heading to the restaurant next door. Almost as soon as they were seated, Quinn shot up from her seat.

"I just realized I forgot left my wallet in the car. I took it out of my purse and I guess I just forgot to put it back in. I'll be right back," Quinn lied as she made her way out of the store. The blonde made her way back to the bridal shop and purchased the dress Rachel has tried on, and then hid it in the trunk of her car before returning to Rachel.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rachel was waiting impatiently for Finn to find his tux for the wedding.

"Rach will you get my car keys out of my jacket pocket for me." Finn called from the bedroom.

""kay," she called back.

Reaching into the jacket pocket, the only thing Rachel felt was a round object that she assumed to be some type of coin. She pulled the object out anyway and gasped at what she saw.

"Marry me?" Finn whispered into her ear as he came up behind the speechless brunette.

Unable to get the words out Rachel just nodded her head yes and stepped forward to kiss the tall man in front of her hungrily. As soon as they broke apart, Finn took the ring from her hand and slipped it on to her waiting finger.

"We have to keep this quiet for a while. I would hate to steal Puck and Quinn's thunder," Rachel explained as she wiped her watery eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Finn chuckled.

* * *

Finn pulled up to the old theatre and parked the car.

"Remember don't tell anyone about our engagement. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took attention away from Quinn. I'll see you during the ceremony," Rachel gave Finn a quick kiss, exited the car, and made her way into the building. Once she found the room where the bridesmaids and Quinn were supposed to be she opened the door and walked straight in. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, before staring disbelievingly at the sight in front of her. Each of her friends was dressed in a strapless purple dress that fell to the knee. Quinn's included the crème sash. They were in her bridesmaids' dresses.

"I'm confused," Rachel, said her face scrunched as she tried to make sense of what happened.

'It's your wedding day Rach. Did you really think I would steal your dream venue from you? The whole time you thought you were helping me plan my vow renewal, I was collecting information for Finn," Quinn giggled, "He thought it would be super romantic and we all agreed to help."  
Rachel looked around the room with tears in her eyes at all her friends. Her face broke out into a huge grin when she spotted the dress in the corner.

"Help me put it on Quinn," the brunette chocked out trying to keep herself from crying.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rachel was being walked down the aisle by both of her fathers. The sight of Rachel in her dress took Finn's breath away. Her hair was piled on top of her head with several curled strands framing her face, and her make up was subtle but brought out all her best features. When Rachel, finally reached Finn she took his hand and they both instantly got lost in each other's eyes. As the ceremony came to a close, Rachel's eyes were glistening with tears. The I do's were exchanged and a single tear of happiness escaped Rachel. As soon as the Rabbi told them they could kiss they did. It was a simple kiss, they were at a religious ceremony after all, but it meant the world to both of them.

* * *

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered to Finn as they sat in a limo on the way to the reception. "I have no idea how you pulled that off, but it was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me."

"I love you too Rach, and that's why I did it. You deserved something spectacular and I know for a fact you wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if you had to stress over getting it ready." Finn whispered back. Rachel just smiled back at him with a few tears of pure joy streaking her cheeks.

* * *

Rachel walked into the reception hall and almost began crying again as she looked around. Everything was done to exactly how she had always pictured it. The centerpieces were perfect, the decorations were simple yet elegant, and there was plenty of room for dancing. Even the food was exactly what she wanted to have served.

"It's time for our first dance Rach," Finn murmured into her ear as the opening bars to Faithfully began. Finn held Rachel tightly as the slowly danced around the floor all eyes on the. It was one of those moments in their lives they wanted to never forget. The broke apart as another familiar tune began to play. Finn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and led her to the stage.

Finn began to sing the words that were forever engraved on the hearts of the original new directions:

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Rachel joined in for her part:

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

Soon like it had been planned the entire glee club joined in and the song was performed like it had always been in high school. When it was finished it was time to cut the cake. The cake that was brought out to them was a three tiered vanilla cake with off-white butter crème frosting. An intricate lace pattern decorated each layer along with small purple flowers. The newly weds cut the cake together, and as they were about to feed each other Rachel shoved her piece all over Finn's face. Laughing Finn decided to return the favor, but was careful not to get any on the dress. Laughing at each other, the couple leaned forward and kissed the others cakey mouth.


	20. I wonder

**So this one mostly deals with Shelby/Rachel with a little bit of Finchel at the end but I this song came up on my ipod and I had to write this little drabble. Reviews make me smile :). Feel free to leave prompts/ideas/song requests  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "I wonder" by Kelly Pickler **

**Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be**

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, in her cap and gown, looking through the scrapbook of her high school years Quinn had made her. Flipping through the pages, she came across a picture of herself and Finn standing backstage before regional's junior year. Standing behind her and talking to a member of Vocal Adrenaline, was Shelby Corcoran. The Women who had given birth to her, given her away, found her, and then gave up on her… again. Shelby had moved to California shortly after adopting Beth, and although Rachael had come to terms with the fact that her mother no longer wanted her, but she still sometimes wondered if Shelby thought of her. The tiny brunette often would imagine her mother sitting on the couch in her California home looking through photos of her as a baby, and regretting her decision. She knew it wasn't happening, but Rachel really wished it were.

**Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**

Sighing, Rachel closed the scrapbook, put it away, and walked over to her mirror. She starred at the reflection starring back at her, focusing on the eyes. They were her mother's eyes, and other than her voice they were the only things she had gotten from her. 

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far as I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me**

Rachel hoped her mother was enjoying herself in California, but at the same time she hated her for moving there. All she wanted out of her life was a mother/daughter relationship. To have someone who knew what she was going through and was constantly there for her. But she had never gotten that; instead the same woman rejected her twice. Now every time Shelby crossed Rachel's mind, she would wonder what Shelby would say to her if they ever met again. 

**I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do**

The hardest part of not having a mother wasn't the two gay dads thing; it was the not having someone to help you with bad hair days or do your make-up for prom part. Growing up, Rachel was forced to watch all the other little girls around her run around with pigtails and braided hair, while hers just hung straight everyday. Neither of her dad's could braid, and although she knew they were trying their best it was heartbreaking to her sometimes.

Before prom junior year, every other glee girl had their mom assist them in getting ready, and Rachel had Kurt, who had proclaimed himself to be her fairy godmother, help her. She loved him for it, but still deeply envied the other girls.

**Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all**

Whenever Rachel was heartbroken, she refused to allow herself to be comforted by her fathers. Instead she would sob alone in her room wishing her mother were there to comfort her. She wondered if her mom was upset about missing these moments with her daughter, the ones where she would have been able to support her and help her grow as a person. 

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me**

Rachel envisioned what would happen if she ever saw her mother again. The older women would have just gotten off a plane from California with the sole purpose of becoming a part of Rachel's life. When Shelby finally found her, the women would approach her long lost daughter nervously, and began to apologies' and say how much she wanted to be apart of her life

**Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt**

Even though Rachel knew her mother would never come back for her, Rachel knew what she would do in the off chance she did. The petite brunette would reject her like her mother had rejected her. Rachel liked to think of herself as a kind and forgiving person, but sometimes it was to hard. The scars Shelby had torn into Rachel's heart ran to deeply and the young woman didn't know if she would ever find it in her heart to forgive her mother. 

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee**

A soft knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Rach," came the voice of Finn through her bedroom door, "My mom wanted to know if she should come in and start on your hair now."

"Yeah I'm ready for her," Rachel replied.

""Kay, I'm sending her in. Love you babe."

"Love you too."

With the simple exchange of words, Rachel knew she didn't need her birth mother. She was surrounded by people who loved her, and even had the mother figure she had always wanted. Now Rachel was getting ready to face her future, moving to NYC with the love of her life to attend Julliard and then begin her Broadway career. If the woman who abandoned her ever came back to Lima to find her Rachel would be long gone.


	21. Letters from Home

**Short, but hopefully good. If you're reading this please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Letters From Home by John Micheal Montgomery  
**

Finn kicked off his combat boots and lay back on his cot. He only had about three weeks left until he and Puck both went home. The tall man had just started to drift off to sleep when three letters were dropped on his chest.

"Mail call, Hudson," some random enlisted man explained.

Finn nodded and sat up to read his letters.

**My Dear Son, it is almost June,  
I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well  
Its been dry but they're calling for rain,  
And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville  
Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love,  
And she goes on,  
In a letter from home**

Finnie,

I hope you're okay. Kurt, Burt and I all miss you and hope you are doing well. Nothing much has changed here; it hasn't rained in awhile but there is supposed to be a storm soon. I wish you were here to see it, I know how much you love to just stand in the rain, or kiss in the rain if Rachel is involved, and just listen to the thunder. Tell Puck we miss him too and that we send our love. I am so proud of you Finn, and I know your father is too. He loved you more than anything Finn, I hope you know that, and I am sure he is smiling down on you right now.

Love Mom.

**I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,  
When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all"  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home**

"Mom sends her love Puckerman," Finn called over to his tent mate.

"Does she now momma's boy?" Puck teased.

Rolling his eyes, Finn stood up, folded the letter, and put it in the pocket of his shirt before opening the second letter.

**My Dearest Love, its almost dawn  
I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be  
I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring  
Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep  
But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you  
An' this is me kissing you  
XX's and OO's,  
In a letter from home**

Finn,

Three weeks until we are together again! Oh Finn, I miss you terribly and cannot wait to be reunited with you. Quinn says hello as well. She is sitting next to me at the moment, neither of us could sleep tonight so she left her room and came into mine. She wrote Noah a letter too, but in case you get this before he gets his send him her love. Remind us never to watch the news again, because it only puts thoughts in our heads that really don't need to be there. I allowed my understudy to take over for a weekend and went with Quinn to Lima for several days. I finally got to show Carol the ring and everything for the wedding is planned. Now all we need is for the handsome groom to come home in one piece. Promise me you will be safe. XOXO

Love always

Rachel

**I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,  
'Cause I don't read the good parts  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home  
**

"Letter from Berry?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. You get one from Q?" Finn asked.

"Nah, not today."

"She sends her love, Rach told me to tell you Quinn said that."

"M'kay, So I am guessing the letter from Rach was super sappy, but were there any good parts dude?"

"Like I would tell you," Finn scoffed. Reaching for the last letter, Finn noticed that there was no return address of name of the sender. Confused, he opened it anyway.

**Dear Son, I know I ain't written,  
But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,  
I might not have said, so I'll say it now  
Son, you make me proud**

Finn,

If you are reading this it means I didn't make it home, and you are now a grown man beginning a career of his own. I want you to know that even though I am not there with you physically, I will forever be with you wherever you are. Whatever path you chose to go down in life, remember that I am proud of you. I hope you have found someone you love as much as I love your mother, and I hope you live a fulfilled life. I love you, son.

Dad

**I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,  
'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries  
An' I just wipe me eyes  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home**

"That isn't a dear john letter is it?" Puck comment when he noticed the tears in Finn's eyes.

"It's from my dad," Finn responding, unashamed of the tears the escaped.

Puck nodded in understanding and left Finn to sit alone to think.

* * *

Three weeks later, Finn and Puck walked off the plane clad in their army uniforms. Before the friends could even look around a certain blonde and tiny brunette attacked them each respectively. The two men picked up their significant others and swung them around.

"I missed you so much Finn," Rachel squealed as she lifted her head to kiss him passionately.

"I miss you too Rach, but the letter got me through. I got one from my dad." Finn said.

"Your dad?" Rachel looked up at Finn with a quizzical expression on her face.

"He wrote it before he died. It helped me a lot my last few weeks. Let me know how much he loved me ya know? I should also mention that he wrote what his biggest hope for me came true?" Finn explained.

"Oh Finn, that's wonderful. I am positive that if he were still here he would be so proud of you. So, what was his greatest hope for you?"

"For me to find someone I love as much as he loved mom," Finn grinned, leaning down to plant a kiss on Rachel's lips.


End file.
